Concerts Wiki
Welcome to the Concerts Wiki The place to find your favourite artists concert history Who played what, where and when. ARTISTS Club 47 10CC ABBA AC/DC Aerosmith Alice In Chains Allman Brothers Band America Tori Amos The Animals Adam Ant Arctic Monkeys Joan Armatrading Bad Company Badfinger Anita Baker LaVern Baker The Band Barclay James Harvest Beach Boys Beastie Boys The Beatles Beck Jeff Beck Bee Gees Chuck Berry The Birthday Party Black Flag Black Sabbath The Blasters Blind Faith Blodwyn Pig Blondie Blood, Sweat & Tears Blue Cheer Blue Oyster Cult Blur Bon Jovi Boomtown Rats David Bowie Billy Bragg James Brown Jackson Browne Jeff Buckley Tim Buckley Budgie Buffalo Springfield Jimmy Buffett Kate Bush Paul Butterfield Blues Band Byrds Canned Heat Captain Beefheart Carpenters Johnny Cash David Cassidy Harry Chapin Tracy Chapman The Charlatans Ray Charles Cheap Trick Chubby Checker Eric Clapton Dave Clark Five The Clash George Clinton Clouds Eddie Cochran Joe Cocker Leonard Cohen Coldplay Phil Collins Sam Cooke Alice Cooper Elvis Costello Country Joe & The Fish The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown Cream Creedence Clearwater Revival Jim Croce Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young Crowded House The Cure Curved Air Damned Miles Davis Dead Kennedys Kiki Dee Deep Purple Def Leppard John Denver Depeche Mode Derek & The Dominos Neil Diamond Bo Diddley Dinosaur Jr. Dire Straits Fats Domino Doobie Brothers The Doors Dr. Feelgood Nick Drake Duran Duran Ian Dury Bob Dylan The Eagles Echo & The Bunnymen Echobelly Dave Edmunds Electric Light Orchestra Duke Ellington ELP Everly Brothers Fairport Convention Faith No More The Fall Family Fishbone Ella Fitzgerald Fleetwood Mac Focus Foo Fighters Four Tops Peter Frampton Freddie and the Dreamers Free Peter Gabriel Rory Gallagher Marvin Gaye J. Geils Band Genesis Gentle Giant Go-Go's Golden Earring Grand Funk Grateful Dead Al Green Guns N' Roses Bill Haley Hall & Oates Happy Mondays Roy Harper George Harrison PJ Harvey Richie Havens Hawkwind Jimi Hendrix Herman's Hermits Robyn Hitchcock The Hollies Buddy Holly John Lee Hooker Whitney Houston Humble Pie Husker Du Incredible String Band INXS Iron Maiden Jacksons The Jam Rick James Jane's Addiction Japan Jay-Z Jean Michel Jarre Jefferson Airplane Jefferson Starship Jesus & Mary Chain Jethro Tull Jewel Billy Joel Elton John Janis Joplin Journey Joy Division Judas Priest Kasabian Jonathan Kelly B. B. King King Crimson Kings Of Leon The Kinks Kiss Led Zeppelin John Lennon Jerry Lee Lewis Gordon Lightfoot Little Feat Little Richard Loggins & Messina Los Lobos Love Lush Lynyrd Skynyrd Kirsty MacColl Madness Madonna Taj Mahal Mahavishnu Orchestra Manfred Mann Manic Street Preachers Barry Manilow Bob Marley John Martyn John Mayall Paul McCartney MC5 Meat Loaf Metallica George Michael Bette Midler Midnight Oil Steve Miller Kylie Minogue Joni Mitchell Moby Grape Monkees Moody Blues Alanis Morissette Van Morrison Motorhead Mott The Hoople Mountain The Move Mr. Mister Randy Newman New Order New Seekers New York Dolls Nice Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Ted Nugent Gary Numan Laura Nyro Oasis Phil Ochs Sinead O'Connor Mike Oldfield Roy Orbison Gilbert O'Sullivan Robert Palmer Gram Parsons Pearl Jam Carl Perkins Tom Petty PiL Pink Floyd Pixies Poco The Pogues The Police Iggy Pop Prefab Sprout Elvis Presley Prince Procol Harum Pulp Queen Quicksilver Messenger Service Radiohead Rainbow Bonnie Raitt Ramones Chris Rea Otis Redding Red Hot Chili Peppers Martha Reeves R.E.M. Ride Rolling Stones Diana Ross Roxette Roxy Music Todd Rundgren Rush Doug Sahm Santana Savoy Brown Boz Scaggs Scot Richard Case Scritti Politti Seals & Croft Bob Seger Sex Pistols Showaddywaddy Carly Simon Paul Simon Simple Minds Frank Sinatra Siouxsie and the Banshees Sisters Of Mercy Slade Sly & The Family Stone Small Faces Smashing Pumpkins Patti Smith Smiths Soft Machine Sonic Youth Sparks Spirit Bruce Springsteen Squeeze Staple Singers Ringo Starr Status Quo Steely Dan Steppenwolf Cat Stevens Rod Stewart Sting Stone Roses Stooges The Stranglers The Strawbs Barbra Streisand Styx Suede The Sundays Supergrass Supertramp Sutherland Brothers & Quiver The Sweet T-Rex Talking Heads Tangerine Dream James Taylor Tears For Fears Television Ten Years After They Might Be Giants Thin Lizzy 13th Floor Elevators Richard Thompson Throwing Muses TLC Toto Traffic Tina Turner Judie Tzuke U2 Ultravox Undertones Uriah Heep Van Der Graaf Generator Luther Vandross Van Halen Stevie Ray Vaughan Suzanne Vega Velvet Underground Verve Gene Vincent Tom Waits Geno Washington Muddy Waters White Stripes The Who Johnny Winter Steve Winwood Wishbone Ash Stevie Wonder XTC Yardbirds Yes Neil Young Frank Zappa Warren Zevon Zombies ZZ Top OTHER CONCERTS VENUES AWARD SHOWS TV SHOWS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.